Hannah Wendlandt
May 7, 2014 #To Mom - for making me tea. #To Camille - for the advice about my knee. #To Kate, Liz, Brian, Bryan, Jessica, and Agustina - for your polyglot words of love. (note for future!hannah: Russian, Japanese, Mandarin, Portuguese, Italian, and Spanish respectively) May 6, 2014 #To Mr. Nelson - THANK YOU SO MUCH I AM SO EXCITED! #To Brian - for step one and step two. #To Hannah L. - for your text. May 5, 2014 #To Dad - for being. #To Cass - for sending me bunnies. #To Jacqueline du Pre - for your Elgar, and your Dvorak, and your Saint-Saens. May 3, 2014 #To Ms. Gilles - for your email. #To Taktakishvili - for quite a bit of modes inspiration. #To the girl wearing the glasses - for showing me the way. May 1, 2014 #To Sarah - for listening. #To Amir - for wanting to be my mentor. #To Dr. Maria - for the offers, which were quite amusing. April 30, 2014 #To Kate - for music theory giggles. #To Dad - for a nice walk, and your advice. April 29, 2014 #To Ms. Bigelow - for the metronome practice and rubato advice. #To Kate - for laughing at my 'stop re-reading tfios' list. #To Mr. Nelson - for complimenting my visual argument. April 28, 2014 #To Jenelle - for the hug at the AP meeting today. I wish we got to talk more. #To Hannah L. - for helping me with the new jig. #To Caitlin - for thanking me so nicely. April 27, 2014 #To Kate - for chatting today. #To Melanie - for the help with my visual argument. #To Dr. Montgomery - for getting back to me so quickly, and being so nice. April 26, 2014 #To Arielle - for giving me a ride. #To Saavatri - for the dinner conversation. #To Lauren and Grace - for being so organized. April 25, 2014 #To Mom - for tea, my one and only true love. #To Katie - for fun times in bio. #To Dad - for saying 'sheep puppy' instead of 'lamb', and all the hilarity that followed. April 24, 2014 #To Hannah L. - for your apology, and the ensuing conversation. #To Mr. Nelson - for being quite nice about my timed writes, and offering your congratulations. #To Grace and Lauren - for organizing the surprise. #To Sarah - for making cookies! April 22, 2014 #To Ms. Bigelow - for your congratulations. #To Mr. Nelson - for putting me in the most amazing lit circle. #To Naomi - for making me smile. April 13 - 21, 2014 #To my teammates: Jenna, Riley, Colleen, Eleanor, Mary, Kenzie, and Hannah L. - for your hundreds of hours of work, unfailing determination, and supportiveness, especially in the pressure of backstage. La vie est belle, mes amies. #To Kate and Camille - for the plentiful laughter, the fantastic innuendo games, and the sharing of pockets to escape the predatory Marks & Spencers men. #To Mom - for being my pack mule and getting coffee. #To Michael, Libbi, Lauren. Mary Anne, and Noreen - for all of your help in getting me to London and preparing me for the competition. April 12, 2014 #To Kate - for helping me pack. #To Dad - for motivating me. #To Mom - for surprising me with books and tea. April 11, 2014 #To Mary - for bringing all the stuff for London. #To Mr. Nelson - for complementing my timed writes and agreeing to help me. #To Ms. Nevis - for making it a partner quiz. #To Katie - for taking the quiz with me, and making me laugh. April 10, 2014 #To Rachel - for Lit Circle excitement. #To Ben - for helping make dinner with me. #To Dad - for being really supportive, even when my choices are questionable. April 9, 2014 #To Arielle - for lunch conversations. #To Cassandra - for Snape and Sweeney Todd truffles. #To the kid that sits behind me in math class, whose name I have forgotten - for keeping me awake. April 7, 2014 #To Dad - for bringing me tea. #To Dr. Vail - for being kind and realistic. #To Lisa the x-ray tech - for smiling a lot. April 6, 2014 #To Michael and Lauren - for getting up early to work with us. #To Jenna - for being the best partner anyone could ask for. #To Mrs. Rizza - for your many hundreds of hours of work putting together the drama. April 2, 2014 #To Rachel - for giving me a heart attack and laughing with me in the parking lot. #To Mr. Rossi - for making the CASSPP (or whatever) entertaining, if not intellectually stimulating. #To Uncle David - for the SQL crash course. April 1, 2014 #To Mom - for taking care of me at four in the morning. #To Dad - for staying home for the day. #To Kate - for the babushka selfies. March 31, 2014 #To Hans - for understanding and relating to the dust analogy. #To Virginia Woolf - for the brilliance in To the Lighthouse. #To Mom - for waiting and letting me open the package. March 30, 2014 #To Mrs. Chaplan - for the nice farmer's market conversation. #To Mom - for soup plans and helping me clean. #To Mrs. Rizza - for being encouraging and offering to get ice. March 29, 2014 #To Jenna - for being a fantastic partner-in-crime. #To Michael - for the much-needed validation. #To Mom - for sewing adventures. #To Dad - for helping me reorganize. March 28, 2014 #To Brian and Alison - for getting through lang with me. #To F Scott Fitzgerald - for not making Gatsby any longer than it actually is. #To Colleen - for keeping me updated with schedule changes. March 27, 2014 #To Mrs. Bigelow - for the etude help. #To Janelle - for HUGZ. #To Cassie - for bunnies and such. #To Mom - for letting me focus and bringing me thai food. March 25, 2014 #To Ms. Lamson - for your help and clarification. #To Mr. Pena - for letting me come early to make up the test. #To Mr. Nelson - for your amusing frozen yogurt story and generally just being fun, even 1st period. March 24, 2014 #To Mme - for your scheduling help. #To Derek - for being (kind of not really sort of) entertaining in APUSH #To Katie R - for coming to visit; it was really nice to catch up. March 22, 2014 #To Brianna - for a fun afternoon. #To Lauren - for coming in early to help. #To Jenna - for making me laugh. March 21, 2014 #To Dad - for the flowers. #To Mom - for the tea. #To Samantha - for the offer. March 20, 2014 #To Dad - for your thoughts on Woolf, Plath, Bukowski, and the treatment of mental illness in twentieth century literature. #To Mr. Van Winkle - for giving me a ride home. #To Ms. Bigelow - for being understanding about the Beethoven. March 17, 2014 #To Cassie - for conversations and moral support. #To Mr. Nelson - for giving us a work day in lang tomorrow. #To Brianna - for the talk and your help. March 15, 2014 #To Saavitri, Bonnie, Hanrin, Arielle, and Jenelle - for the ladies lounge conversation. #To Michael - for pointing out the imbalance of power within the team. #To my friends - for a wonderful evening. March 13, 2014 #To Alison - for the seriously odd conversation and lots of laughs. #To Kate - for twinsie curling iron burns. #To Clare - for running the performance efficiently. March 12, 2014 #To Lauren - for being helpful during set class. #To my team - for trying really hard to set up opportunities for practice. #To Mr Rossi - if I know one thing, it's the titles of Hemingway novels. (the rest of the test, not so much...) March 11, 2014 #To Ms. Nevis - for not giving us a pop quiz on the reading I didn't do. #To Alison - for sharing that APUSH pdf with me for study purposes. #To Kate - for our exciting Friday night plans. March 10, 2014 #To Mom - for getting sushi and going on a walk with me. #To Oliver and Gabby - for leading the very amusing discussion in Lang today. #To McKenzie - for getting ice for my ankle during practice and commiserating about labral tears. March 9, 2014 #To Ms. Bigelow - for being willing to change my lesson slot to accommodate extra dance practices. #To Hannah L - for scheduling said practices; I'm sure they'll help. #To Kate and Camille - for exploration, dumplings, and chipmunk discussions. March 8, 2014 #To Ciaran - for the email! #To Ms. Rix - for stopping to say hi. #To Mom - for going shopping with me. March 7, 2014 #To Claire - for smiling. #To Ms. Gilles - for your beautiful, wonderful, flattering, and entirely undeserved letter. #To Meghan - for trying to make my day better. March 6, 2014 #To Jane - for the random 1:30 am conversation and the promise to schedule a hike. #To Ms. Gilles - for writing me the letter and being the most understanding, caring, wonderful person. #To Camille - for helping me with the treble jig and staying at class even after Kate abandoned us to study. March 5, 2014 #To Katie - for music talk and fangirling. #To Dad - for Vietnamese and Chopin. #To Meghan - for complimenting my rhythm. March 2, 2014 #To Melanie - for your work on Dexter. #To Mike - for getting lunch. #To Mary - for bringing snacks. March 1, 2014 #To Mr. Morley - for your gorgeous song. #To Kate and Camille - for getting me through 13 hours of performance. #To Mr. and Mrs. Rizza - for all of your invaluable help. February 28, 2014 #To Mom and Dad - for making me laugh and explaining the Ukraine. #To Naomi - for taking my math homework to class. #To Keegan - for your help with the lab and offering to stay in at lunch. February 27, 2014 #To Ms. Nevis - for moving the Bio test again. #To Matthew - for Barnes and Noble hugs. #To Camille - for laughs in show rehearsal. February 26, 2014 #To Brian - for caring. #To Meghan - for smiling during class. #To Ms. Nevis - for moving the Bio test. #To Sarah - for lists of happy things. February 25, 2014 #To Ms. Bigelow - for complimenting my interpretation. #To Alison, Cassie, and Sarah - for dress talk and laughs. #To Dad - for letting me skip dance. February 23, 2014 #To Mom - for making tea. #To Lauren - for staying late to help me practice. #To Dad - for finding my key. February 20, 2014 #To Mike - for working on Dexter today at lunch. #To Grace, Lauren, and Samantha - for helping me with the bird poop cleanup. #To Naomi - for hugs. February 19, 2014 #To Michael - for complimenting my work. #To Cassie - for snuggles and understanding. #To Dr. Sawyer - for giving me your honest opinion. February 18, 2014 #To Oma - for liking the Chopin. #To Kelley - for letting me try and explain biology to you. #To Lauren - for being reassuring. February 17, 2014 #To Camille and Julia - for making me laugh. #To Kate - for driving and letting us see your room, even though it was messy. #To Libbi - for a fun choreography practice. February 16, 2014 #To Dad - for our little outing. #To Liz - for translating. #To Rosie - for letting me call you Rosie. February 14, 2014 #To Mom - for knowing all the words to 'Bennie and the Jets.' #To Mr. Nelson - for being enthusiastic about figure skating. #To Cortney - for forcing me outside of my comfort zone in the new choreography. February 13, 2014 #To Chopin - for, you know, being a bro. Doing the music thing. #To Jamie - for making me laugh. #To Mom - for trying to help me feel better. February 12, 2014 #To my Wendesday 5:00 class - for making me smile, even when I'm stressed and tired. #To Mme. Sass - for pushing back the French test. #To Kate and Camille - for the lunch plans. February 11, 2014 #To Brian - for sharing the amazing story idea. #To Dad - for keeping me company in the car. #To Sydney - for blowing my mind with the oympics talk in Lang. February 10, 2014 #To Meghan - for the valuable advice. #To Claire - for being all smiley. #To Kestra - for asking, and listening to my response. February 8, 2014 #To my parents - for giving me space. #To John Hull - for 'Notes on Blindness,' which is utterly and profoundly beautiful. #To the hiker I passed on the trail - for smiling at me. February 7, 2014 #To Katie - for laughs and help during the bio quiz. #To Tricia - for staying late to help me. #To Sarah - for letting me see your speech. February 4, 2014 #To Brian - for being the best friend anyone could ever ask for, as well as for helping me memorize muscles this morning. #To Cassie - for, well, you know. #To Casey and Matt - for an eye-opening morning. February 1, 2014 #To Kate and Camille - for laughs during practice. #To Cassie and Sarah - for essays. #To Casey - for a great conversation. January 31, 2014 #To the driving test guy - for passing me! #To Brian - for anecdotes and friendship. #To Dad - for apologizing. January 30, 2014 #To Dad - for the advice about tomorrow. #To Kate - for laughing with me. #To Meghan - for teaching me the set. January 29, 2014 #To Sarah - for the drawings. #To Clare - for surprising me with your advice and critiques. #To Claire - for making the car ride entertaining. January 28, 2014 #To Millie - for companionship and puppy snuggles. #To Mom - for letting me be alone. #To Ms. Bigelow - for your support with the concerto. January 27, 2014 #To Dad - for backing me up. #To Brian - for your advice and your trust in me. #To Ben - for walking the dog. January 26, 2014 #To Brian - for letting me try to help. #To Mom - for driving me home. #To Dvorak - for being a cool dude, and writing the cello concerto. January 25, 2014 #To Walt Whitman - for singlehandedly getting me through finals week. #To Arielle - for the past, the present, and so much future. #To Kaavian - for being surprisingly comforting before the SAT. January 21, 2014 #To Brian - for my newfound ability to name the first 19 presidents in order. #To Dad - for the tea. #To Marie - for the cross-Atlantic Skype chat. January 20, 2014 #To my teachers - for expanding my mind. Note that I'm thanking you /before/ finals begin. #To Brian - for reassuring me. #To Mom - for stocking up on tea in preparation for this week. January 19, 2014 #To Dr. Byron Smith - I suppose I've been thankful to you every day for ten years, now. #To Nikolai Grozni - for Wunderkind, ''which routinely makes me laugh, cry, and think. #To Great Uncle Rick - for the wonderful thoughts. '''January 18, 2014' #To Mom - for singing in the car. #To Riley - for making me take a nap. #To Kate - for the advice. January 17, 2014 #To Libby - for being lovely and giving me a ride to the city. #To the servers at the Italian restaurant - for laughing with us, singing in Italian, and dancing in the empty restaurant. #To Eleanor - for the atypical dinner-table discussion. January 16, 2014 #To Clare - for your wonderful impromptu analysis in the Lang presentation. #To Mr. Nelson - for being enthusiastic and making me smile. #To Kate - for forcing me to motivate. January 15, 2014 #To Brian - because it is such a mysterious place, the land of tears. #To Casey - for accepting my apology with grace. #To Ms. Threet - for allowing us to use the classroom at lunch. January 13, 2014 #To Hanrin - for starting the conversation. #To Michael - for making me stay till it was 'brilliant'. #To Kestra - for hugging and laughing and commiserating. January 12, 2014 #To Cassie - for the picture swap. #To Noah - for being a fellow peppermint soap enthusiast. #To Camille - for your endless russian mob jokes. January 11, 2014 #To my Parents - for being cool, well-informed, entertaining people. #To Liz - for the puppy play-date. #To Tailar - for your letter and your love. January 9, 2014 #To Cassie - for the hourly check-ins and procrastination camaraderie. #To Mom - for allowing me to commandeer the office. #To Kate - for keeping me updated and holding me accountable. January 8, 2014 #To Dad - for your continued role as tea maker. #To Camille - for reminding me that there is life outside APUSH. #To Ben - for making me dinner. January 7, 2014 #To Cassie - for being insane, loveable, and Disney-savvy. #To Mrs. Bigelow - for letting me swap the Liszt for the Chopin. #To Kelly - for all of your work concerning the practical. January 6, 2014 #To Sarah - for getting it on so many levels. #To Brian - for making me take a break. #To Cassie - for understanding my frustration. January 4, 2014 #To Mr. Khoury - for walking me home after a stressful evening. #To the teacher of that first aid class I took - for the suddenly useful knowledge. #To Michael - for making me fix all the little problems. January 3, 2014 #To various friends - for your monsters. #To Noah - for making me smile. #To Dad - for breaking out the cappuccino machine. January 2, 2014 #To Alison - for understanding that Shostakovich was a babe. #To Olivia - for your unfailing smile and optimism. #To Alex - for the tidbits of information I would never know without you. January 1, 2014 (!!!) #To Casey - for your unfathomable bravery. #To Katie - for reminding me of how lucky I am. #To Dad - for making the block so we could finish the movement. December 31, 2013 #To my family - for surrounding me with love, support, and mugs of tea. #To my friends - for making my heart bigger. #To my team - for the blood, sweat, pep talks, and happy tears. It's been incredible. 'December 30, 2013 ' #To Sarah - for sharing your thoughts, and asking me for books. #To Brian - for making this thing. #To Kate - for reminding me about London.